


7 minutes of Holtzmann

by orphan_account



Category: Ghostbusters (2016), Ghostbusters - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Seven Minutes In Heaven, Underage Drinking, all characters are 18+, aren't we all, cliche as shittttt my guys, reader is an easily flustered wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7786192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Then there was Holtzmann. She was probably the only one sober other than you. And goddamn was she attractive or what. You kept trying to look at her, attempting to find out how long you can look at someone that hot before completely developing a crush. </p>
<p>Took a whopping seventeen seconds of staring to make you blush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	7 minutes of Holtzmann

You sighed as you stared at yourself in the bathroom mirror. A stray hair dangled over your right eye and you were too lazy to fix it. You hadn’t even wanted to go to this party but Erin insisted that you go with her. It wasn’t really a party though, with just a total of six people. You didn’t know anyone other than Erin since you came to your new school, and they seemed pretty intimidating.

Erin swore that it was going to be a great way to introduce you to her friends. And you’d grown up being able to trust Erin, but instead you found the whole thing awkward and exactly the way you thought it would go. Terrible.

Erin was a dreadful lightweight when it came to alcohol. She kept trying to hit on the one boy at the party, Kevin, you think his name was. Though it was a funny sight, you didn’t really have any one to share the laughter with. Patty and Abby were having a lark with it though, giggling and taking photos.

Then there was Holtzmann. She was probably the only one sober other than you. And  _goddamn_  was she attractive or what. You kept trying to look at her, attempting to find out how long you can look at someone that hot before completely developing a crush.

Took a whopping seventeen seconds of staring to make you blush.

Holtzmann caught your gaze once as you blatantly stared at her, you quickly averted your eyes, widening them in embarrassment as you now looked at the interesting pattern of the couch you sat on. Your lips pursed as you slowly lifted your head back up after a while, checking to see if it was safe to even look at her again.

She was still staring at you. Her lips curled into a grin as she chewed on the straw to her strawberry soda. Holtzmann threw you a wink and you swear you felt your heart skip a beat. Your cheeks quickly became the same shade of red as the blonde’s drink and you turned your head again, hoping you wouldn’t do anything embarrassing.

You excused yourself to go to the bathroom to prevent anything humiliating from happening. You could see Holtzmann turn her head and feel her eyes follow you as you swiftly walked past her reclining position.

“Don’t take too long.” She called, making you jump at the unexpected comment. You quickly made it to the bathroom door as you heard her laugh.

Which is what lead you to where you were now. Staring at yourself, alone in Erin’s bathroom. You sighed again, putting the piece of hair back in its right place. The whole point of going to the bathroom was to stop anything awkward from happening, but you were sure that you would have played it safer if you had just stayed seated.

“God, why am I so embarrassing?” You mumbled to yourself, glaring at your reflection. “Why is she so hot?” You said softer, exhaling a single laugh out of your nose.

You wiped your hands on the handtowel before turning your body to exit the room. You weren’t even halfway through opening the door before three pairs of hands grabbed you.

“What the fuck? Get off me!” You tried struggling, shutting your eyes as you strained against the three bodies dragging you down the hall. Your movements slightly stilled as you realised the three figures were Erin, Abby and Patty. You were still pissed though.

“I swear to fucking God…” You shook your head when you heard Erin mumbling ‘Get her in the closet’. As soon as you heard that, you knew exactly what was about to happen. You knew what exact closet and what exact game you were getting into.

Looks like you were in for an unwanted game of Seven Minutes in Heaven.

 

You gave the three girls your dead weight in an attempt to slow them down. If they were going to get you in that closet, you were going to make sure it took them as long as possible.

It suddenly dawned on you the other player would either be Kevin or Holtzmann. You blushed furiously, which Erin noticed. The thought of spending seven minutes, alone, in a closet with Holtzmann was almost too much for your brain to comprehend.

“You’re totally in for a wild night, you’ll thank me later too,” Erin slurred, almost dropping you as she lost concentration. “Sorry, we’d let you walk but I’m sure you’d run away.”

That was probably true. Your only reply to Erin was a huff as you neared your doomed destination.

You finally made it to the closet door after only two tripping incidents and one doorway that you absolutely refused to let go of. You tried to push and pull again, but Erin and your intoxicated new-found friends managed to push you in. You hung your head down in defeat as you heard them lock the door, laughing as they walked away.

You couldn’t see or hear anything, so you assumed you were the only one in the room and they were going to go fetch the other player.  You grumbled as you felt for a light switch.

“That would be my boob.”

“Fuck!” You jumped back, bumping the light switch with your shoulder as you tripped backwards over a stray shoe. The now illuminated Holtzmann quickly grabbed you by the waist before you could fall back, bringing you in close.

“Ten seconds in and we’ve already made it to second base!” She waggled her eyebrows as you stood there in her arms. Your mouth was slightly agape as your brain attempted recalling all the events that had just happened.

“I’m so sorry I touched your boob,” You suddenly blurted out, raising both your arms up in defense. “I’m not complaining,” She winked for the second time that night, bringing her hands off your waist to lower your arms. Holtzmann brought your hands to her own waist, smirking as your cheeks became flushed.

“So,” She licked her bottom lip before biting it, and you could feel your knees wobble. “Do you know how to play? Or do I have to show you?”

And then you were kissing. She had flipped the positions so that you were pressed against the wall, her hands dancing up and down your sides. Holtzmann’s tongue gently pressed against your mouth, asking for entrance. Her cool hands slid under your shirt as you obeyed, contrasting against her hot tongue that rolled over yours.

Your hands moved lower and gave her ass an experimental squeeze, making her quietly whimper her approval into your mouth. You squeezed harder the second time and she moaned, stilling her movements.

She pulled back, rubbing soft circles into your hip bone. “Huh. So you do know how to play,” Holtzmann licked her top lip, looking as if she was up for a challenge.

“You could say I’m an experienced player, yes.” You mimicked her expression and you could see her eyes cloud over with lust.

She kissed you again, harder this time. You gasped as she slid a leg between yours, tightening your grip on her waist. Holtzmann moaned again as your mouths moved against each other in perfect rhythm. You tugged on her bottom lip as she broke the kiss again, and she laughed after you both parted. Holtzmann moved her mouth to your neck, kissing down towards your collarbone. She licked up and down, lathering a spot before biting down.  _Hard._  Your eyes scrunched up as you moaned, your head dropping and resting against her curls. She sucked at the newly-formed hickey, gently licking while still rubbing soothing circles down your sides.

Holtzmann pulled back slightly, just enough so she could get a good look at you. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to be so rough,” Despite the desire in her eyes, her apologetic tone came across to you.

You just nodded in reply. Unable to think of anything other than her lips, you tugged on her collar to pull her into another kiss. Your grip relaxed as she replied your non-vocal request with just as much heat as yourself. Her hands drifted lower from your sides, brushing over your zipper. She parted again, looking at you to see if you were fine. You just nodded again as she undid your button, pressing your mouth against hers. You moaned loudly as her fingers rubbed against you through your underwear, mumbling her name against her lips.

Your eyes shot open as you heard the door open, making both Holtzmann and you turn to look with wide-eyes. The other four party members stared back at you, with equal amounts of horror. Holtzmann quickly tried to look smug after a few seconds, but you swear you were about to die of embarrassment.

“Y’all,” Patty put her hands on hips. “I told ya we should have stopped this  _7 Minutes in Heaven_  shit before it turned into  _7 Minutes in Holtzmann_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well there's another one! Sorry, this isn't really my best work, but like, I had to share it...  
> Please let me know if you want more! And feel free to ask for requests, because I have nothing else better to do.


End file.
